Service
by Faevan
Summary: Sometimes the life of a strong person depends on the care, and possible love, of someone even stronger. A look into the lives of Sora, Meilan, Ying, Reika, and Reijun, five of the servants who served the Suzaku Seven during their stay at the palace.
1. The Arrival

Sora scurried through the halls, making her way to the guest quarters of the palace. Thick silk blankets and robes were stacked heavily in her arms, piled so high they nearly obscured her vision, although she didn't actually need to see where she was going. Sora had grown up in the palace, and knew every passage by heart. And even if she didn't know where she was heading, the quests wing was so busy with activity that all she would need to do was listen for the excited voices to find her way.  
  
The Suzaku seven had arrived at the gates of the capitol an hour ago. A messenger had rushed news of their arrival ahead of them along with the order that four new chambers needed to be prepared immediately.  
  
Sora finally arrived in the guest's wing and quickly dispersed most of her burden to the other serving maidens in the first three rooms. She was now left free to prepare the fourth room. Sora stepped through the doorway and surveyed what she had to work with. Placing the silk down on a low table, she noted that the rooms had already been cleaned, and gave a grateful sigh. It was one less thing she had to worry about. She had not been given a very advanced warning before the Suzaku Seven had arrived, and was worried that she could not prepare a room for such respected guests in so short a time. However, she was determined to make the room as perfect as it could be in the time she had remaining.  
  
Sora began by spreading the rich crimson silk sheets onto the bed, their golden trim gleaming in the early morning sun. Once those were smooth and neat, she threw over a lavishly embroidered quilt, the heavy tassels in its four corners adding enough weight to keep it hanging neatly on the bed. Satisfied, she left the bed and hung the robes carefully in the wardrobe, placing small scented satchels in the pockets to keep the clothing smelling fresh until it was worn. Closing the doors, Sora sighed and turned to brush a snow-white lock that had fallen loose from her combs out of her eyes.  
  
Realizing the only major thing left to do was prepare the arrangements, Sora busied herself with little things that no one would really notice, but that she felt were necessary just the same. She rearranged a few of the cups on a tray in the corner, checked all the tassels on the quilt to make sure they were all hanging at the right height, and even went so far as to reopen the wardrobe and make sure the sleeves of the robes were all folded up neatly. In the back of her mind, Sora wondered what was keeping Meilan, who was sent to get the flowers quite a while ago. She was trying to decide whether or not to go find her when the sound of a gong decided for her.  
  
"Aiya! They've arrived at the palace!" Sora gasped frantically, running from the room in desperate search of Meilan.  
  
"Meilan! Meilannnnnn!" she called through the hallways. She rounded a corner, crashing hard into someone, who toppled over at Sora's upon impact. Meilan sat on the floor, looking utterly dazed as she peered through her disheveled black hair.  
  
"Sora?" She questioned, picking herself up and gathering the fallen blossoms.  
  
"Meilan, hurry! They've arrived already! We must prepare those quickly!"  
  
Meilan's dark eyes widened at this news. The poor girl had not been working here long, and didn't know the gong had meant someone of importance had arrived. Taking a bundle of blossoms in the crook of her arm, Sora gently ushered Meilan to the other rooms before returning to hers to arrange the flowers as quickly as she could. Sora made her way to the first empty vase that entered her line of sight laid the blooms out in front of her, looking at them for the first time.  
  
"Ok, irises, lilies, water ferns. Is that all?" Sora panicked a bit, and mentally slapped herself for not taking a closer look at them blossoms she had chosen before running hastily back to her room. "Well, these will have to do."  
  
Rolling up her sleeves, she produced a small knife from her pocket. She efficiently sliced off a bit of each stem, making sure to vary the lengths to create variety. Starting with the lilies, of which she had three, she placed them in the center. They were quite large, boasting brilliant blue petals that faded into a milky color in the centers. Small black spots dappled their surface, creating wild patterns and giving the blooms an almost wild appearance. After she was pleased with their placement, she folded in the irises, one at a time, using their gentle violets and yellows to calm and balance the ferocity of the lilies. In the back of her mind, she was a bit worried that the arrangement might be a bit too bright, but she quickly banished this thought as she added the ferns here and there. The graceful pale green leaves added a touch of quiet grace to the piece, calming it immediately at they drooped quietly amongst the other flowers. Sora smiled smugly. What she had just done in fifteen minutes what would take some women an hour.  
  
She cast one last look around, making completely sure that everything was indeed in order. A second and softer gong rang through the halls, this one announcing the Suzaku warriors' arrival in the guest's wing.  
  
"Suzaku! They're here!"  
  
That's when she saw it.  
  
Sitting on a table by the window was another vase, its empty mouth a gaping hole waiting to be filled. And poor Sora had nothing to fill it with. Thinking quickly, she did the first thing that came to mind. Rushing to the other side of the room, she snatched the vase and placed it on the top shelf of the wardrobe, hiding it behind one of the heavy robes that hung there. Better it was found empty in the closet than empty on the middle of a table. Hopefully, she could retrieve it later while she was cleaning the room in the evening.  
  
She could hear the other girls rushing out into the halls as she shut the wardrobe door and quickly dashed out of the room, cutting it so close that her long, heavy robes were still swirling around her ankles when the first figure appeared at the head of the hallway.  
  
A concealed glance to her right proved that all the other servants appointed to the seishi were standing beside their doors as well, heads bowed respectfully. Filled with relief, Sora bowed her head as well.  
  
The emperor made his was calmly down the hallway, the Priestess and the Suzaku Seven following quietly behind him. Sora had already seen the Priestess and the first two Suzaku warriors, Tamahome and Nuriko. Amd of course, she had known the Emperor her entire life. It was the four newcomers that intrigued her. They were an interesting collection. A tall smiling man, who appeared to be a monk of some sort, though of a sect she couldn't recognize; a young boy with a flute clutched tightly in hand; a rough but kind looking young man with flaming hair; and a tall stoic man with two scarves wrapped tightly around his head.  
  
The boy with the flute was shown the first room, the man with the scarves the second, the redhead the third, and finally, the monk was shown to the door that she currently stood beside.  
  
"Chichiri, I would be pleased if you would accept this room as your own during your stay with us. If there is anything you should require, please do not hesitate to call on Sora. She is the headmistress of all the serving maidens in the palace and will be your caretaker for the duration of you stay." His Highness said gracefully as Sora pulled the door back and bowed respectfully. The monk looked at her, a smile on his lips as he inclined his head in her direction. Turning to the Emperor, the man called Chichiri gave a small bow before thanking him and entering the room. Hotohori nodded in return, before giving Sora a small smile and continuing on to Tamahome's chambers.  
  
Sora quietly entered the room, bowing respectfully before she spoke to monk.  
  
"My Lord Chichiri, is there anything I could fetch you to make your arrival more pleasant?" She asked softly. He looked up at Sora, a look of exhaustion sweeping his features. He must have been overwhelmed. Most visitors new to the palace went through a similar feeling. "If I may, Lord Chichiri, you seem rather weary. Perhaps a hot meal and a relaxing bath would suit you?"  
  
"That would be most appreciated, Sora." He smiled softly. Sora bowed once again before retreating from the room. Closing the door behind her, she gave a sigh of relief.  
  
She had the distinct feeling that the warriors' stay would be an interesting one. 


	2. Behind Closed Doors

"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Sora asked as she walked in to the kitchens, placing a small bottle of warm sake on the counter by an ornate tray.  
  
"Did you see them?" Reijun, one of the head cooks at the palace, asked, his blue eyes aglow with curiosity. He had been in the kitchens all morning, preparing for the feast that would take place in the evening. Sora smiled deviously at him.  
  
"Yes I did." She said smugly as she busied herself around him, ladling some rich broth and hot vegetables into a bowl and placing it on the small tray. She made it a point to stay tight-lipped, torturing the young cook with her silence.  
  
"Sora, I have a feeling you're toying with me." He whispered in her ear with a smile as she leaned past him to grab a hot loaf of spiced bread from the ovens.  
  
"And what if I am?" Sora ignored Reijun's advances, although not without a blush, placing the bread on the tray beside the broth. She was now looking for the bottle of sake she knew she had placed on the counter earlier when she had arrived. Turning, she found Reijun, holding it high out of her reach with a ridiculous smirk on his face.  
  
"Uh uh, not until you at least tell me who they are." Reijun taunted. Sora scowled and jumped up, trying despite her minuscule height to reach the bottle without saying a word. She bumped hard into Reijun in her efforts, setting him slightly off balance and causing him to fall back against another table, Sora pressed firmly to his chest as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her to catch her. Reijun blushed furiously as he realized the unusual position they had ended up in.  
  
"Sorry." Sora whispered breathily, a blush staining her cheeks.  
  
"It's all right. I-" Reijun leaned in closer to Sora, closing his eyes slightly as he drew closer. Sora leaned closer to him, snaking her arms along his. Closing his eyes, Reijun prepared to steal a kiss from the small woman in his arms, only to find himself face down on the table moments later. Sora held his arm behind his back, twisting it until he dropped the sake bottle into her waiting hand.  
  
"Thank you." Sora piped smugly as she returned to the tray, placing the sake bottle and two small cups on its lavish surface before lifting it up into her arms and walking towards the door.  
  
"You cold hearted serving wench." Reijun said with a smile, trying to ward off the embarrassment he felt. Sora wrinkled her nose cutely at him before winking and leaving the room. Reijun groaned and placed his head back on the table with a loud smack.  
  
"Aniki!" Reijun looked up as a cry came from the doorway. His sister Reika, along with Ying and Meilan, stood in the doorway, ridiculous grins on their faces. "Aniki, They're finally here!"  
  
"And they're adorable too!" Ying sighed softly. Meilan, the third girl, nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Reijun laughed at them. Despite the maturity the girls had been forced into at such a young age, they still cherished the idle gossip and giggling they were supposed to have left behind.  
  
"Reijun, you would not believe it!" Reika gushed, stars in her eyes. "They all came walking in, all stately and important. I mean, it took all my will power not to run up to them and ask them a million questions."  
  
"And you would not believe how handsome they all were!" Meilan said shyly. "Especially the one with the flute."  
  
"So do these guys have names or what?" Reijun laughed.  
  
All three of them gave a small blush at his question, realizing they had all gotten carried away.  
  
"I'm in charge of the care of Lord Chiriko. He looks our age, about fifteen years or so. He was wearing some strange clothing, and I think he's from somewhere really far away, because I couldn't recognize the cut." She stopped abruptly, wanting to say more, but holding her tongue. Reijun smiled at her nervousness.  
  
"So, what does he look like?" Reijun asked.  
  
"He's so cute! I think he's my age. He has this sandy hair, and these big blue eyes, and he looks so amazing." Meilan went on and on, oblivious to those around her. Ying pouted at her, feeling her story had been stolen.  
  
"Well, you should see the guy Meilan's got. He's really old, but not as old as you, Reijun." Ying's brown eyes showed that she was only teasing. Reijun gave a playful pout at her before she continued. "He's handsome in a kind of way. Really stoic, you know? He's got this short hair tied up in scarves and dark eyes. He seemed really sad." Ying trailed off thoughtfully.  
  
"And he has a cat too!" Meilan chirped. "A little cat named Tama. He let me pat him, and-OH NO!"  
  
"What?" Reijun started at her little outburst.  
  
"I was supposed to get Lord Mitsukake some tea and Tama a fish! I completely forgot!" She began to run around the kitchen, looking for an empty tray somewhere. By the time she found one, Reijun had already prepared a small pot of tea and a plate of cleaned fish for the small cat.  
  
"Thanks Reijun!" She breathed as she grabbed the tray and scurried out of the kitchens to go see to Mitsukake and Tama.  
  
"How about you Ying? Forget anything for Lord Chiriko?" Reijun raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, he said he just wanted some rest. I'm going to go and see to the preparations in the dining hall now." She sighed. "Bye Reijun!" She piped as she left, wishing she could spend more time lurking in the guest wing to see the warriors.  
  
"And you?" Reijun asked his sister.  
  
"Just sake and bread. But I passed Sora, and she said she took the last loaf and that you were baking some more." Reijun smiled at his sister as she plopped down in a chair and tried to look like she was impatiently waiting. Reijun looked at the oven. The loaves were done, but they were still inside to be kept warm. Sora had known this before she left. Reijun decided he'd keep this secret for the moment.  
  
"So who do you have in your service?" Reijun asked casually, turning back to his cooking.  
  
"Just some guy." Reika said, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Does Mr. Just Some Guy have another name?" Reijun prodded gently  
  
"Yeah. Lord Tasuki." Reika sounded far away as she said his name.  
  
"That nice, huh?" Reijun chuckled. Reika had enough, and exploded into giggles.  
  
"He's incredible! He has this flaming red hair, and I mean flaming! It looks like it would burn if you touch it. And the loveliest honey colored eyes. And fangs! He actually has fangs! He was wearing this long black coat, and the most beautiful earrings I have ever seen." Reika sighed, touching her earlobes wistfully. Reijun hid his worried expression from his sister. It wasn't proper for her to be feeling this was about one in her service. Reika had been working in the palace her entire life and was familiar with serving important figures. She knew full well that she would be required to serve this Lord Tasuki's every whim, save a few, and that if anything developed between them, it could mean her job, or even her life.  
  
"Just be careful, all right Reika?" Reijun warned gently. Reika looked startled for a moment, before giving him a small nod. She rode from her seat, locating a tray and placing a bottle of sake on it with a few cups. She strode to the oven and paused, before opening it and removing a loaf of cooked bread from the cooling tray. Reijun smiled, realizing she had known the entire time that they were finished baking. Reika turned to leave, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Aniki." She smiled as she left, leaving him alone in the kitchens once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: Hey, I thought a round of notes would be fun, seeing as everyone does it and I feel left out. ^_^ To everyone reading, sorry for the space between updates. I'm in school and have a really erratic schedule. Chapters 3 and 4 are written, but I have to send them to my wonderful "editor" so I can be humbled greatly before I post them.  
  
In the meantime, leave me some reviews, good or bad, if you wish and enjoy the story. 


	3. Secrets

Sora strode down the halls, on her way to deliver Lord Chichiri's meal. She sighed as the blush that had stained her cheeks moments before began to fade  
  
Sora had known Reijun her entire life. She had been born at the palace as a child. None of the servants were forbidden from having lovers or families, so every so often, there were children running through the servant's quarters. Reijun happened to be one of the children she grew up with.  
  
She smiled as an image of Reijun sprung into her mind. He was a very handsome man. His sharp blue eyes always found delight in whatever he was observing, and his hair was a dark brown, with a hint of red streaked through it, a trait that ran in the blood of those dwelling in Northern Konan. He had an attractive build, tall and muscular, with strong arms and legs. Secure, but not too large.  
  
Sora remembered their youth fondly. They were always together, no matter what. Reijun had always protected her, both from bullies, and from the wrath of the other servants when one would fall victim to one of her many practical jokes. Sora was a troublemaker, and Reijun was the gentle voice of reason that had balanced her out. He would have died for her, and she for him.  
  
He almost did once, in fact.  
  
When she was only seven, Sora had been carrying too many plates on her way to the kitchen from the dining halls, and was trying to navigate the stairwell without looking at the steps in front of her. She had lost her footing on the hem of her robes and tumbled forward, plates crashing around her. Nine-year-old Reijun had been behind her and dove for her, grabbing her by the collar and turning her over so she landed on him when they both hit the stairs. He slid down to the bottom headfirst, young Sora tucked safely in his arms, and managed to get a broken shard of a porcelain dish lodged in his back, puncturing one of his lungs, the shard that would have pierced Sora's heart had she fallen face first onto the stairs. Sora sat by his bed every day until he recovered, holding his limp hand as the healers slowly returned the life to him.  
  
That was when they had begun to love each other as more than brother and sister, even though they were both so very young. However, their parents both found that it was time to separate the two after the incident, placing young Reijun in the kitchens and Sora in the halls. Thus, their days together ended, and when they were forced to spend less and less time together.  
  
Sora's young love was forgotten, Reijun becoming only a good friend and brother to her once again. They flirted for fun, but that was the extent of it, for she had no intention of seeking a lover.  
  
Sora shook her thoughts from her head and continued through the halls, passing Reika, Meilan, and Ying. She smiled at the girls, stopping for a moment to talk to the three of them. "Had enough excitement for one morning?" Sora asked cheerfully. The girls all beamed back at her, grateful to Sora.  
  
"Still not done yet." Reika, Reijun's younger sister said, looking a bit wistful.  
  
"Oh?" Sora questioned, worried about Reika's vacant disposition  
  
"Lord Tasuki and Lord Mitsukake requested some things be brought to them." Meilan explained to Sora. "Tea for Lord Mitsukake and a fish for Tama the cat." The young girl recited carefully, pleased with herself for remembering.  
  
"And bread and sake for Lord Tasuki." Reika added.  
  
"Ah." Sora commented. "Well, you had better hurry them. Oh, and Reika, you'll have to wait a moment, I stole the last loaf, but there are more baking in the oven." Reika nodded, and the three girls went on their way. Sora watched them leave, hoping against hope Reika didn't have eyes for this Lord Tasuki. Reika was like a sister to Sora, and she didn't want to see the girl hurt.  
  
Sora sighed again and resumed her path toward Lord Chichiri's room. She passed through the hall that housed Lady Kourin, Lord Tamahome, and the Priestess, gazing quickly into each room to make sure everything was in order. Indeed it seemed to be, and Sora bowed her head respectfully as she passed Lady Kourin in the hall.  
  
"Sora, could I speak with you for a moment?" Lady Kourin called to Sora as she passed. Sora cast a forlorn glance at her quickly cooling food before turning.  
  
"Of course Lady Kourin." Sora approached the violet haired woman, who looked a bit nervous.  
  
"It's Nuriko now, Sora." She corrected.  
  
"My apologies, Lady Nuriko." Sora had forgotten about Lady Kourin's change of name. She used to tend to Kourin, now Nuriko, in the royal harems before taking over as headmistress when the old headmistress had passed away, and the two had become rather close over the years. Lady Nuriko's eyes looked rather sad, and she beckoned to Sora.  
  
"Please, could you step into my chambers for a moment?" Nuriko asked, a worried look in her large brown eyes. With a nod, Sora entered the room, placing her tray at the small table by the doorway. Nuriko closed the doors behind her, turning to Sora with her head bowed, hands still on the door handle as if she was intending to bolt. "I need a favor, and I don't feel comfortable asking the servant who has been appointed to me recently. I thought I'd ask you, if that's all right with you Sora. I consider you trustworthy, and a friend." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Are you all right Lady Nuriko?" Sora asked, concern rushing to her face.  
  
"Lord. It's Lord Nuriko, not Lady, Sora." Nuriko said quietly, head bowed, waiting for Sora's reaction.  
  
"Of course, Lord Nuriko." Sora smiled. Nuriko looked up, startled. Sora's expression was one of relief, and a kind smile danced on her lips. "Now what is this favor you wish to ask of me?"  
  
"You know?" Nuriko looked confused. Sora simply tapped her throat, and as Nuriko raised his hand, he felt the small bump that was characteristic of only a man. He smiled softly at Sora, glad for the woman's compassion. "Well then, is there any way I could possibly get some male clothing tailored?" Nuriko was visibly relaxed. Sora rose, and made her way to the door.  
  
"Of course, I'll have them brought to you the day after next." She picked up her tray and turned the handle, winking. "Take all the time you need, Lady Kourin. My lips are sealed." Nuriko smiled at Sora and she closed the door.  
  
Finding herself alone in the hallway again, Sora placed her hand over the bowl of broth with a sigh. The steam had ceased rising from it, an indication that it was now, at best, only a lukewarm temperature. She didn't even need to check the loaf, as she knew it suffered the same fate. She decided it would be best to check in on Lord Chichiri and show him to the bathhouse while she prepared him another plate of food.  
  
Sora knocked gently before entering the room, bowing her head to show respect to the guest within.  
  
"Lord Chichiri, my humblest apologies. I was -"  
  
A soft snore caused Sora to look up from her humble position. Lord Chichiri was sitting on the floor at the foot of his bead, legs folded in the lotus position of meditation, but his back resting gently against the bed. His long bangs covered his face as he slept. Sora felt a pang of sadness for the man. He must have been deathly exhausted to fall asleep while in meditation.  
  
Sora placed the tray on the table, grateful that the cooled food would go unnoticed. She strode silently to the wardrobe, quietly opening the door and removing a silk blanket that was left in there for the rare cold nights. Behind her, Chichiri gave a gentle snort, and she heard him shift position slightly. She stepped back to close the door, and heard a soft crunching sound emanate from under her slipper. Looking down, she picked up what appeared to be a paper mask, torn slightly in the corner she had stepped upon. She pulled the tear back together, frowning and trying to figure out how to mend it back into one piece, when the edges of the paper fused back together again. She gasped in shock, dropping the mask as if it had burnt her. It fluttered back to the floor silently, resting once again by her feet. She backed away from it, shaking off the eerie feeling it gave her, and turned her attention back to Lord Chichiri.  
  
The silk blanket pooled at her feet, forgotten, as she stared at the man on the floor. His legs had unfolded themselves slightly, and one hand lay limp at his side, while the other one draped softly over his stomach. His head lay back against the bed, instead of against his chest, causing his long blue hair to fall back away from his face.  
  
Sora covered her mouth to stifle a scream as a scar revealed itself across the upper left half of his face. She couldn't tell while he was sleeping, but it appeared that the rough flesh held his left eye closed.  
  
What on earth could have done that to him? Sora wondered, recovering from the initial shock. She picked up the blanket, covering him gently so as not to wake him, eyes averted from the scar. This was something she was not meant to see.  
  
Sora quickly righted herself, standing and heading towards the door. She cast one more glance back at the man and the mask before leaving, closing the door silently behind her.  
  
  
  
Ah ha! Chapter Three! Sorry for the wait. Not much to say about this one. Took me a while to get to it. Lots of homework. Of course, as always, I throw my unworthy self at the feet of Mark, my oh so holy editor, who reminds me every so often that I am but a lowly mortal, and still edits the garbage I turn out. ^_~  
  
Riiiight, but here it is. Enjoy it. I'll try to make the next one better. I swear! 


	4. Preparations

Reika made her way towards Lord Tasuki's chambers, his requested meal in hand. A frown crossed her lips as she caught sight of Sora disappearing from the hallway after exiting Lord Chichiri's room. Reika loved Sora like a sister, but headmistress or no, she had no business meddling in her life. She knew without a doubt that Sora had wanted Reijun to pry some information from her. Did they actually think that she was going to throw her life down the drain for a beautiful man?  
  
Reika reached her destination, tapping softly on the door to alert Lord Tasuki of her presence.  
  
"Yeah? I mean, who is it?"  
  
"Lord Tasuki? It's Reika, I've brought you the food you requested."  
  
"Oh. Come on in, then."  
  
Reika slid the door open and entered with the customary amount of humility. Looking up again, she almost dropped her tray.  
  
Tasuki looked to be in the middle of changing. He stood shirtless before her, in the process of pulling on a white shirt. She stared as she watched the muscles flex under his tanned skin, the glass beads around his neck casting little rainbows of color onto it in the sunlight. He pulled the shirt over his fiery hair and looked up at her, an odd little pout coming to his lips. A red eyebrow arched delicately, as if questioning Reika as to why she looked so shocked, and she blinked a few times, remembering herself.  
  
"I-I-Where would you like me to leave this."  
  
She hung her head over the tray, watching the sake swirling in the bottle and feeling like she had drained a bottle herself. The room was spinning too fast.  
  
"The table's fine." He said over his shoulder to her in a rather nonchalant manner, walking over to his bed and picking up leather belt-like strap, which he slung over his shoulder. Reika nodded, and placed the tray down, cursing her hands as the metal rattled a few times against the wood before silencing, causing the sake bottle to spin and tip and spill a few drops onto the tray.  
  
He looked up at the sound, frowning as if he was trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Reika's cheeks burned with humiliation. She desperately tried to gather what was left of her dignity and cleared her throat.  
  
"Anything else I can do for you, Lord Tasuki?" Her voice wobbled, despite her best efforts to prevent it from doing so.  
  
She felt the hot tears stinging the back of her eyes and wanted nothing more than to leave the room immediately. To her relief, she was dismissed quickly.  
  
"No, I'm good for now." He commented absently as nodded his head in thanks. Reika bowed and retreated as quickly as she could without looking suspicious. With a sigh of relief, she slid the door closed, leaving a confused Tasuki on the other side, shaking his head.  
  
Reika sniffled a few times, scrubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Quickly, she began making her way to the dining hall. She had other chores to attend to.  
  
Suzaku, I'm such an idiot. Rambling on and staring at him like some overly hormonal teenager. She mentally berated herself for her foolishness. He was just another important man, and that was all. She had served hundreds of them, and he was no different. But no matter how hard she tried, a little voice in the back of her head niggled at her, and pointed out the obvious truth. She was attracted to him, and he thought she was an idiot.  
  
"Damn." Reika cursed under her breath as she entered the dining hall, which was teeming with servants at the moment.  
  
"What did you say?" A voice asked behind her asked out of nowhere. Reika nearly jumped a mile, not expecting anyone to be there. Ying chuckled at her, her green hair bobbing around her shoulders as she collected herself and tried to stifle her laughter. The mirth faded from her face when she saw the shimmer in Reika's eyes. "Reika? What's the matter?" Concern softened her voice.  
  
"I made an ass of myself in front of Lord Tasuki a moment ago." Reika confessed to her friend, shame causing her to hang her head. Ying raised a hand to comfort the older girl, patting her hair softly and trying to cheer her up.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." She cooed. "Besides, anyone who wants a bottle of sake before noon is bound to not remember anything that happened earlier in the day by dinnertime." Ying made a motion of drinking from a sake bottle with her hand to indicate her suspicion that Lord Tasuki might enjoy his sake a bit too much. Reika smiled, despite her best efforts not to, and her mood began to brighten. She giggled softly, catching the attention of a few nearby servants.  
  
"This isn't playtime, ladies. Back to work with you now!" One of them warned, a frown on his face. Reika and Ying looked at each other, suppressing smiles.  
  
"Come on! We still have to feed these guys tonight too!" the green haired girl commented as she grabbed Reika by the wrist, leading her towards the kitchens to begin preparations.  
  
In the kitchens, the sounds of cooking and lively chatter echoed off the walls.  
  
The rest of the cooks had joined Reijun shortly after the girls had scampered off, and now the kitchen was teeming with them. There were twenty cooks in all, and they mostly rotated in their duties. But when a feast arose, it took every cook in the palace to make a meal grand enough to feed the Emperor's guests. Tonight, in addition to feeding the Suzaku Seven and the Priestess, they would be feeding the entire court as well as nobility from the surrounding areas of Konan. In total, the guest list included almost two hundred guests.  
  
Reijun was exactly where he had been earlier that morning. Preparing the pastries that would be served later in the evening after the main course was through.  
  
Piles of the sweet confections were already placed on dozens of ornamented trays around the kitchens. Reijun also had a few dozen hiding in the pantry to feed his friends later that evening. He had just begun piping a rich custard into another pastry when something forcefully struck the back of his head sharply, causing him to jump and overfill the pastry, the custard squirting out the other side. Reika stood behind him, a rather satisfied smile on her face as she turned and made her way to a table in the corner to begin folding napkins with Ying.  
  
"What was that for?" Reijun scowled, tossing the overfilled pastry aside and beginning to fill another.  
  
"You know damn well, you meddling busybody." Reika scoffed as she seated herself, sticking her tongue in his general direction and tugging her eyelid down at him. Reijun merely shook his head, muttering something about irritable teenagers and busying himself with his cooking.  
  
Elsewhere in the palace, Sora rushed about in a daze, checking on the progress of the rest of the servants as she made her rounds. Half her mind was on her work, where it should be, but she couldn't help thinking about that mask. Her nerves were still on edge from the encounter. She cursed herself for taking up the position as headmistress as she briskly walked down another seemingly endless hallway. Every now and then she would be passed by one of the other servants who was carrying something or other. She automatically nodded to them as she passed, not really caring where they were going as long as they looked busy. Although, everyone seemed to be doing what they should, which relieved her. Usually, she would find at least a dozen of the younger servants hiding in empty rooms, shirking their responsibilities in favor of other activities. Today it seemed as if everyone too excited buy the guests to miss any of the action, even if it meant a larger workload. Finally reaching the end of the hallway, she rounded the corner that led her back to the kitchens, glad she could rest for a bit.  
  
She reached the kitchen doors, moving to open them, when a small yowl caught her attention. A small white and brown cat sat at the door, looking up at her expectantly through it's slanted eyes.  
  
"Hello, where did you come from?" Sora bent down, reaching out to scratch the cat under its chin. It purred and leaned into her hand. Sora smiled at the small feline, wondering where it came from. No one in the palace kept cats, but strays were known to wander in from time to time. She figured she might as well feed it while she was resting. She gently picked the small cat up, and it immediately climbed up her sleeve, perching on her shoulder, tickling her ear as it rubbed it's fluffy head against hers in an affectionate manner. Once she was sure the feline wouldn't fall off its perch, she moved again, entering the kitchens with her new friend.  
  
"Who's that you have with you Sora?" Li Fan, the head cook, called to her through a veil of steam on the other side of the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know. It was outside the door when I arrived. I though I'd give him a saucer of milk while I was taking a small rest." Sora called back over the din of pots in the kitchen. Li Fan smiled and left her line of vision as she seated herself with a groan. Her back was killing her, and she had been on her feet much too long. She hung her head, absently stroking the fur of the small cat, which had moved to her lap when she had sat again. A soft clatter sounded on the table, and Sora looked up of find a steaming cup of tea and a saucer of milk before her on the table. A smiling Li Fan sat on the other side.  
  
"A coin for your thoughts?" He offered to her. Sora smiled at him as she gratefully accepted the tea. The cat had already started on the saucer of milk.  
  
Li Fan was a kind man, and at the age of fifty-three, very wise. He was Reijun and Reika's father, and also, a somewhat adoptive father to Sora as well. He never failed to take care of her when she needed it.  
  
"Nothing particular Li Fan, I'm just a bit tired. A small rest and I'll be good as new." She sighed as the warmth of the tea seeped through her body, calming her nerves. He just stared at her, raising a graying eyebrow and letting his previous offer hang in the air above the both of them. When Sora ignored him, he coughed a few times for good measure. " I said it's nothing Li Fan. Let's leave it at that, all right?" Her blue-green eyes dared him to try again. His brown eyes challenged her right back, and he was about to give her a piece of his mind when his thoughts were interrupted. The little cat gave a small yowl and bolted from the table. Sora looked up, startled by the creatures sudden flight, and tried to spot it amongst the cooks. She caught sight of it running towards the doors and went to catch it. The servants were one thing, but the nobles and palace courtiers would not take as kindly to a stray roaming the halls.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing in here?" One of the cooks from across the kitchens yelled suddenly. Sora snapped her head up towards the voice, and then craned her head towards the door. It seemed that a large figure had taken a place in the doorframe, although she couldn't make out who it was due to all the steam.  
  
However. Meilan was more than happy to announce the visitor's arrival.  
  
"Lord Mitsukake!" She jumped to her feet, immediately running over to him from the table she had been folding napkins at only a moment before. "Is something wrong?" She inquired, nervous that he might have sought her out after being displeased by something.  
  
"No, I was just." He began in a deep baritone, becoming silent as a small yowl sounded at his feet. He smiled softly as he bent down to allow the cat to jump onto his shoulder. He righted himself to full height and spoke again. "I was just looking for Tama." If Meilan was relieved, she didn't show it. Both she and Mitsukake had just realized how quiet the kitchen had become.  
  
Li Fan coughed, and someone dropped a pan, causing it to clatter on the floor. Everyone jumped as sound echoed off the walls. Thankfully, Sora broke the silence.  
  
"Well come on! Our guests can't be expected to feed themselves!" Everyone shifted their gaze to her, and she fidgeted nervously for a moment before collecting herself. "Li Fan.a little help here?" She pleaded through a clenched smile. She was not in charge of the cooks, and they didn't take too kindly to outside orders.  
  
"You heard the woman! Get back to work!" Li Fan gestured enthusiastically, shooing everyone as he returned to his boiling pots. The all complied, and the silence was soon filled by the sounds of a busy kitchen once again.  
  
Sora threaded her way through the kitchens toward Meilan and Mitsukake, thinking desperately of how to explain the odd occurrence that had just transpired. This day was shaping up to be a royal disaster. First the flowers, then the mask, and now this! Who even knows what trouble Meilan, Reika, and Ying had gotten into. Sighing, she reached the tall man and bowed respectfully to him before speaking.  
  
"Lord Mitsukake, I'm sorry for - what just happened. I assure you that - it - will - not - " Sora tried to finish, but found it exceedingly difficult as his cat had decided to perch on her once again, rubbing itself on her face and neck.  
  
"Tama." Mitsukake scolded gently, and the cat jumped to his shoulder once again. "I'm sorry if he disturbed you at all."  
  
"Not at all Lord Mitsukake. We're quite accustomed to strays wandering in and out. It's the royal visitors we're not used to. However, you might want to think about placing a collar on Tama.for his safety of course." Mitsukake nodded, ruffing the scruff of Tama's neck as Sora spoke. "Is there anything we could do for you while you're here?" She implored once more, making absolutely sure that the earlier misconduct was not offensive to him. He merely smiled, and Sora has the distinct feeling he was suppressing a chuckle.  
  
"I am fine. Miss Meilan has been doing a fine job, and I am quite comfortable." Meilan beamed at his compliment. "However, I think I shall retire until dinner. Pleasure to meet you-?"  
  
"I am Sora, Lord Mitsukake." Sora bowed.  
  
"It has been a pleasure, Sora." He inclined his head before turning and disappearing through the doorways.  
  
Meilan turned and sat down at her small table again, resuming her napkin folding. Sora watched her settle herself before returning to her previous location and letting her head fall onto the table.  
  
"Sora, you hair is in your tea!" Li Fan was kind enough to call to her from the other end of the kitchens. She sat up and gently pulled her white locks out of the teacup, observing it's lovely brown-green color as the tea dripped off the ends.  
  
"Great!" Sora moaned. "At least today can't get any worse." She released her hair and rested her head on the table again.  
  
"Sora!" Ying burst through the kitchen doorway. "Sora, we don't have enough drinking glasses.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hello again. Well, I have managed to post everything I have written. Now it's off to write the rest of this little piece of literary misfortune.  
  
Well, not misfortune. And as you see, it's a bit of a cliffhanger. Well, more of a counter hanger. The cliffhangers are to come. You shall see!  
  
Bwahahahaha!  
  
Ok, I'm finished being an over aged teeni-bopper, I swear.  
  
Once again, thanks to the almighty Kozakura who was kind enough to edit this installment of Service and include Beatles lyrics as comments. Although, for plugging herself on my review section (as if this wasn't enough) I just might post a chapter with her Tasuki worshiping comments still intact just to spite her.  
  
No, I kid.  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4. Comments welcome as always. 


	5. Reflection

"She would have been proud of you, you know." Reika stood in the doorway, already dressed for the banquet. All the servants in the palace bathed and ate well before serving the guests. It was always easier to serve the most wonderful food you've never tasted on a full stomach.  
  
"So, planning on dressing any time soon?" Reika raised an eyebrow, watching Sora run her hands over the folds of black silk hanging over a simple wooden frame. The one thing Sora wished her mother had never had to give to her, her formal kimono.  
  
"Yeah..soon." Sora whispered. Reika crossed the room quietly, gently pushing Sora down onto a chair before gathering her slightly damp hair and beginning to drag it into the elaborate style all the female servants work. Snow white silk overlapping and weaving, layer upon layer. It was easy for Sora to lose herself here. The memories always returned to her in her still moments.  
  
"You have your father's hair. His eyes too. One day you will be a beautiful woman."  
  
"Your mother was a beautiful woman." Reika finished Sora's hair with a flourish before gathering the kimono and holding it out in front of her. Sora blinked a few times, focusing once again on reality.  
  
"Yes. Yes, she was." Sora smiled softly.  
  
Reijun and Li Fan were the first to return to the kitchens that evening. Across the hall, they could hear the serving maidens finishing the last of the preperations. Reijun tugged at his collar, uncomfortable in formal attire. Li Fan tapped his hand away, stilling his fidgeting.  
  
"One gets used to it, son." Li Fan smiled at Reijun, impressed by the handsome image he made. Like most of the servants, Reijun wore a lavish arrangement of crimson and gold, with a golden Phoenix on the left breast. To stand out above the other servants, the heads of each serving order wore individual designs of the darkest black silk. Li Fan himself wore an impeccable cut ebony male kimono, tied with a red sash at the waist. It was extraordinary in its simplicity, and in his eyes you could see how Li Fan had been in his prime.  
  
Slowly, the kitchens began to fill. Both cooks and serving women began to flood into the small area, gathering in small groups and chattering excitedly amongst themselves. Ying and Meilan happened to be the center of attention in one group. However, Ying and Meilan also happened to be directly serving two of the seishi.  
  
Li Fan excused himself to make the final check on the food. Reijun opted for a chair instead of joining his father, sitting quietly and surveying the room. Within a moment, Reika had skipped to his side.  
  
"Where's Sora?" He asked, looking around quickly. Reika frowned.  
  
"She..needed a moment to herself."  
  
Sora wandered the hallways, taking the way to the kitchens. It was a good excuse to check on straggling servants anyway, although she doubted that anyone would want to miss this dinner. The halls were empty, and it was here that she gathered her thoughts. Although, tonight, she wasn't the only one.  
  
"Heika." Sora inclined her head respectfully, stepping aside to let Hotohori pass.  
  
"Sora," he inclined his head back at her, stopping at her side, "care to walk with me for a few moments?" He asked quietly. Sora merely placed herself into stride next to him as they walked through the halls together, silent as specters. Neither had to say a word. In a way, they were both alike. Both were in charge of more than they thought they could handle. Hotohori ran the country, keeping it in balance and order, and Sora ran the rest of his world, keeping his palace in the same state. The burdens of responsibility were fully understood by both.  
  
"This is what it's all about, isn't it?" Hotohori broke the silence. "This is our destiny."  
  
"Heika?"  
  
"To serve.." Hotohori's words struck a chord within Sora, and she didn't know whether to feel angry or saddened by his words. Half of her felt that this man, who had every aspect of his life catered to him, had no right to feel he served anyone. But the other half remembered than an entire country relied on him for safety and guidance. Yes, in a way he was a servant, just like her.  
  
"Yes Heika. So it always was, so it shall always be. Serve wisely, Heika.  
  
"Your mother told me that once. To serve wisely..." They walked in a pregnant silence for a few more moments before Sora spoke again.  
  
"Pardon me Heika. I must take my leave of you now." Sora excused herself as she neared the kitchens.  
  
"Of course." He nodded and rounded the corner, leaving Sora to fall against the wall, crying silent tears.  
  
Li Fan returned to his son and daughter, finished checking the food for the evening and content with the order of the kitchens.  
  
"Has Sora joined you yet?" He questioned his daughter, who was worrying a nail with her teeth in a most unbecoming manner.  
  
"Nohw.." She answered, nail still between her teeth. A sharp glance remedied that. "No, she needed a moment to herself." Li Fan raised an eyebrow, but said no more.  
  
"It's getting late. Where is she?" Reijun was beginning to worry. This wasn't like Sora.  
  
"She's right here, you idiot!" A light voice chuckled behind the trio. Sora stood behind then, fully garbed in her formal attire. Ebony silk pooled around her feet, embellished by small golden flower petals which cascaded down the fabric, seeming to land at her feet. A golden sash held her kimono modestly closed, and the crimson of her bodice was barely visible through the overlapping fabric. And of course, topping her midnight ensemble was her snow-white hair, which Reika had pulled into the elaborate style all the female servants wore, accented with two simple gold combs, each one embedded with a single perfect pearl.  
  
"Sora, you look lovely." Li Fan took her hands and kissed her cheek. "Just like your mother."  
  
"Yeah, you look great." Reika chimed in. Li Fan and Reika both looked at Reijun. After a moment, Li Fan cleared his throat. After another moment, Reika "accidentally" elbowed him in the gut.  
  
"Wow..I mean..uh.."Reijum stammered like an idiot. Sora chuckled, giving him a friendly hug.  
  
"Thanks Reijun."  
  
"You look beautiful." He whispered into her ear, almost inaudible, as her arms began to leave him, causing her blue-green eyes to momentarily widen. She looked at him a moment before retuning her attention to Li Fan and Reika.  
  
"Well, uh, I need to borrow Reika now. I promise I'll have her back by midnight." Sora winked at Li Fan and cast a quick sideways glance at Reijun before walking off to give the serving women their last minute instructions.  
  
Li Fan smiled at Reijun, gave his son a pat on the back, and went to join the other cooks. A dazed Reijun followed as the royal fanfare sounded, announcing the start of dinner. 


	6. Dinner is Served

A crimson stream flowed through the doorway as almost every servant in the palace entered the dining hall in silent procession. They threaded their way through the guests, each making their way to a designated spot engrained into their memories through hours and hours of practice. At least five servants sat on a mat behind each table, ensuring that all the guests would be served promptly and efficiently, with the exception of the head table, where each Warrior of Suzaku had their own personal servant seated behind them. Once every servant was seated, Emperor Hotohori rose to spoke.  
  
"Honored guests, tonight we gather to welcome those who have come to our aid in our time of need, the honored Celestial Warriors of Suzaku, and their priestess." With an eloquent gesture, Hotohori motioned for the seven to rise alongside him. " I present to you Suzaku's favored children, Lord Tamahome, Lord Mitsukake, Lord Chiriko, Lord Tasuki, Lord Chichiri, and Lord Nuriko." A few murmurs broke out at Nuriko's change of title, as he had formerly been Lady Nuriko, but were quickly quelled with a cool glance from the emperor. "And of course, our priestess and savior, Lady Miaka, who has ventured forth from another world to aid us in our fight to save our beloved country." Waves of applause erupted throughout the halls, and Miaka blushed demurely before seating herself as quickly as possible. "And now, I invite you to feast in their honor!"  
  
On cue, the cooks entered the hall carrying steaming trays heaping with foods issuing the most delicious aromas. Loud chatter broke out as they entered, and the hall came alive with joy and celebration at that instant, the servants quickly forgotten in lieu of the food. Sora observed everything silently from a mat behind Chichiri. This is where her work truly began.  
  
A truly skilled servant is invisible, and all the servants that evening were indeed that. As the guests ate, empty plates from one course disappeared, only to be replaced with a full plate from the next, glasses never ran dry, and no evidence of any spilled food remained. It was the magic of the servants of the palace of Konan.  
  
Or perhaps an illusion, Sora mused as she entered the kitchen, for it seemed that all the mess of the dining hall had simply been transferred into this space. The environment in the kitchen seemed like a battlefield compared to the calm of the dining hall. Half the kitchen was filled with heaps of dirty plates and trays, and every now and then one of the younger cooks would scramble by to collect as many as he could carry, taking them to the already overflowing sink to be cleaned. On the other half of the kitchens, the rest of the cooks scrambled around like so many headless chickens, placing the finishing touches on the last course of the evening.  
  
Sora crossed the cleaned half of the kitchen, searching among the plates of pastries for a few full bottles of plum wine to serve with dessert. Other servants brushed by her left and right, occasionally colliding into her only to mumble a hasty apology, or even worse, cutting her off and grabbing a full bottle of wine before she could reach it. She silently cursed her petite size and continued on, catching a full bottle in the corner of her eye. Collecting it, she realized one of the cooks had been indulging and had placed the stopper back on a half empty bottle. Turning to find more, she came face to chest with a wall of crimson. Looking up, Reijun stood before her dangling three bottled of plum wine in his hands.  
  
"Need a bit of help?" He yelled over the clatter echoing through the kitchens. Sora smiled, relief evident on her face as he placed the full bottles on her tray. Suddenly he clasped her shoulders, moving his lips close to her ear. "Relax, it's almost over."  
  
"Reijun, there'll be time for propositioning Sora later! Get back to work!" One of the cooks yelled toward them. Sora turned scarlet as she shook herself loose and ran towards the door, smoothing her robes with her free hand before entering the hall once again.  
  
Surveying the room, she realized that Reijun had been correct and that the feast was winding down to a close. Half the men, and a few of the women, were heavily intoxicated, including the red-headed Warrior, much to Reika's obvious dismay, for he was making quite a fool of himself. A few guests had nodded off, and about a quarter of the guests seemed to have excused themselves for the evening. Sora realized it had been over four hours now, and it was well past midnight. A sharp slap on her rear brought Sora back to attention, as a guest felt the need to express his interest. His wife gave Sora a disgusted look, as if it was Sora's fault that she was married to a drunken swine. Sora turned and continued on her way.  
  
As she reached the head table again, she realized that poor little Ying and Meilan were half asleep from exhaustion. Tapping them on the shoulders, she claimed their attention.  
  
"Girls, go get some rest. Dinner is almost over, and Reika and I can finish up." They opened their mouths to protest, but Sora simply smiled and went to refill Mitsukake's glad for Meilan. Carefully, the two girls rose and silently exited the hall.  
  
Dessert came shortly after Sora returned to the hall, and the guests dispersed shortly after that, leaving the hall alone to the servants.  
  
* * * * * * There you have it. Chapter 6 rears its ugly head. This was quite difficult to write, but I did the best I could. Standard banquet scene, as Kozakura has put it.  
  
Enjoy. 


	7. After the Fact

Reika stumbled down the halls, supporting a completely inebriated Warrior of Suzaku on her shoulder. She glowered at the state of the man. 'This drunk is really going to save the kingdom?' She wondered. She was feeling pretty doubtful at the moment. The doubt was soon replaced with relief as she spotted his door. However, just to spite her, Tasuki decided to empty his stomach right in front of it. It took everything Reika had not to follow suit, Holding her breath, Reika dragged Tasuki in, gratefully depositing him on the bed.  
  
"I can't believe this." She groaned, turning to leave. She took three steps before she was sharply pulled back into a pair of strong arms. The scent of stale alcohol assaulted her nose as Tasuki's breath brushed past her face. Apparently, he had passed out and latched onto her like a child's bear, tucking her under his arm. Reika tried to wiggle free, but with each movement his arms tightened more. "Oh gods, what if someone finds me like this?" Reika began to panic, and turned to push herself free. Placing her hand on his chest, she pushed as hard as she could without waking him. Once, twice, and three times. With a thud, she propelled herself right off the bed and landed on the hard floor.  
  
"Ouch.." She rose to leave, giving one more glance towards Tasuki. Her eyes softened as she saw him, sprawled out with his mouth gaping open, a small incisor slightly visible. "Idiot." She murmured with a smile as she turned to leave, She had almost made it to the door when he spoke.  
  
"Don't leave..please?" Reika started, turning to face him. He was still asleep.  
  
"Idiot!" This time she admonished herself as she left, closing the door and heading off to find a bucket and mop to clean the hallway.  
  
Back in the room, Tasuki murmured in his sleep again.  
  
"Don't go..please, Kouji."  
  
Back in the dining hall, Sora was in an unpleasant situation of her own. A few too many drunken guests had overfilled themselves on sweet pastries and had thoughtfully decided to return them under the tables. She would have to return to aid the women in cleaning that later, but first she had the three warriors to escort back to their rooms.  
  
Sora found Mitsukake, Chichiri, and Chiriko in the hallway, bidding an evening's farewell to the emperor. She waited patiently until they had finished before she spoke.  
  
"Lords, if you would please follow me, I shall guide you back to your quarters." Chichiri and Mitsukake nodded, turning to follow. That's when she noticed that Chiriko was in fact asleep, being carried by Mitsukake. She smiled softly and led them down the dim hallways to their rooms.  
  
They first bid a goodnight to Chichiri, who thanked her and went to bed, not needing anything for the time being. Continuing further, they headed towards Mitsukake's room. After a few moments, he noticed their direction and spoke.  
  
"Miss Sora, perhaps we should continue towards Lord Chiriko's room first. I think it might be easier for me to carry him there, as you seem quite exhausted." Sora lowered her head, embarrassed that she was showing her fatigue to such an honored guest. "Do not worry, it is only evident to those with medical training." He smiled gently. Sora returned his smile and passed by his room to the next. Quietly, she slid open the door, allowing Mitsukake to enter before her. Silently he followed her to the bed in the center of the room, where she was turning the sheets down. Silently, he removed Chiriko's shoes, letting them drop quietly to the floor before placing him gently on the bed. Sora covered him with the blankets and smoothed a lock out of his eyes before turning to leave. Mitsukake followed suit, exiting the room before Sora, who slid the door closed silently behind him, and then opened the door next to it, allowing him to enter his own room.  
  
"Miss Sora, is Miss Meilan all right?" He asked with obvious concern fro the young girl.  
  
"Of course, Lord Mitsukake. She was quite tired and has gone to bed." Sora didn't find any danger in being honest to this man.  
  
"I see. Thank you, Miss Sora." He bowed to her.  
  
"And thank you, Lord Mitsukake, for aiding me in getting young Lord Chiriko to bed safely." She bowed low to him. "Good evening, Lord Mitsukake."  
  
"Good evening, Miss Sora. May it be a restful one." He turned his back to her, entering the room. Sora looked in after him for half a moment before closing the door behind him and returning to the dining hall.  
  
Reijun stood in the now overflowing kitchens, elbow deep in dishwater. A few of the younger cooks were beside him in the same situation. Thankfully, almost half the dishes were washed and dried, It they were lucky, they might just finish before breakfast.  
  
"Reijun, can I speak with you for a moment?" Li Fan called to his son.  
  
"Yes, give me a minute." Reijun grabbed a towel, wiping the soap bubbles off his arms and tucking it in his waistband. "What is it?"  
  
"Have a seat, son." Li Fan motioned to an empty table, void of filthy dishes and rags. "So tell me son, what were you doing with Sora this evening?" Reijun's eyes went wide.  
  
"Nothing, I just.."  
  
"Reijun," Li Fan began delicately, "I know you have an infatuation with Sora, but I truly think it's time that you place that to rest. Sora's reputation can't be, well, it can't be compromised.."  
  
"Compromised?!" Reijun's eyes narrowed as he bellowed the word, rising to his feet. Li Fan rose to meet him.  
  
"Yes, compromised! She is head of this palace and a personal servant to one of the Celestial Warriors of Suzaku. You know full well what that entails!" The kitchen went silent, and the two men seated themselves quickly. "Son, I just don't want to see you hurt. Sora might have to do some things for, well, if Lord Chichiri should wish to.."  
  
"Treat her like a whore?" Reijun finished, seething anger.  
  
"Not a whore! It is her job, Reijun. You must understand that. She can't be caught with a cook when she may be called upon by one as revered as Lord Chichiri. I love Sora, but I know her place, as does she."  
  
"It's disgusting!" Reijun choked. "Sora and those, those girls! They're just children! And your own daughter? What about her? How can you accept that?"  
  
"Because if it wasn't for what you call disgusting, Sora wouldn't exist! And neither would Reika!" Li Fan tried to look stoic as a tear slipped down his cheek. All the vitality he carried that evening was lost in that instant, as was all the fight Reijun had left. "Don't tell Reika. She doesn't know." Defeated, Li Fan rose from the table and returned to his duties. Reijun watched his retreating back for a moment before rising himself.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't." He muttered as he returned to the waiting dishwater.  
  
* * * * * WARNING: for all those who missed the hint, this will be a yaoi story shortly. One of the players has been marked; the other shall remain anonymous for the time being. You have been warned.  
  
Other than that, another chapter for you to read. Some good stuff in this one I think. I don't know when Chapter 8 will be making an appearance though. Summer term is almost over, and I have a travel week coming up at the beginning of September, so possibly sometime around then. But no promises.  
  
Until next time. 


	8. Damned of you Do

In the early hours of the morning, during the few minutes before dawn broke over Konan, Sora managed to drag herself away from the now spotless dining hall and back to the servant's wing of the palace. Thankfully, everyone had been asleep, so there was no one there to stop her from sinking into her inviting bed. Parting the screen, she silently slipped into her room, letting down her hair as she passed the threshold and closed the door behind her. Crossing to her bed, she found that a kind soul had left a plate of food and a pastry on her bed, along with a note.  
  
Sora, I know you're tired, but eat something now. You never eat breakfast, and I don't want you to be hungry all day tomorrow. Reijun  
  
Sora smiled softly as she grabbed a small dumpling off the plate and began to eat. As the food passed her lips, she realized how truly hungry she was, and eagerly dove into the rest of it. A warm feeling filled her as she ate. It was comforting to know that while she spent the entire day looking out for everyone else, someone was looking out for her as well. Especially someone like Reijun.  
  
Absently, Sora changed out of her robes, carefully hanging them back on its rack before donning her sleeping gown and plopping down into her bed. Oh, but the sheets felt inviting! She snuggled into her pillow for good measure and finished the last of the pastry that had been left for her before extinguishing the candle by her bedside and falling into a blissful sleep. And as the sun rose on her sleeping form, life in the more elaborate corners of the palace began to stir.  
  
A young man with sandy hair woke in mild confusion, wondering how he had come to be in his room.  
  
A small cat gently pawed at his master's face, awakening him in search of companionship, and more importantly, breakfast.  
  
A fiery youth woke, wincing as the morning's light enhanced the pain of his hangover.  
  
A monk sat meditating as the morning light illuminated his still figure, seeming to infuse him with the light of Suzaku.  
  
A young fighter stirred from his dreams of home, and the family that awaited him there.  
  
A priestess' stomach loudly lured her from repose in search of an early morning feast.  
  
A regal young man awoke with a slight frown, noticing the tangles in his long mane and wishing them gone.  
  
A beautiful man sat pondering a new garment, and dreading the day to come that would be spent wearing it.  
  
Servants who had been dismissed earlier in the previous evening were already quite awake, purposely roaming the halls to attend to the daily activities. Watching them on their way, it was almost impossible to tell that the seven warriors beloved to Suzaku had arrived only a mere day prior. It seemed entirely as if all fuss had died down. Life goes on, and heroes become more real.  
  
Reika was pondering this exact same thought as she directed herself through the halls in the morning light. Lord Tasuki was the last person she wanted to see this morning, especially after she had spent a good hour cleaning his mess out of the carpet in the hallway. But duty called, and she knew from experience that she would have to get him something for the nasty headache he was going to have this morning. Thankfully, the kitchen staff was already brewing a large quantity of herbal tea to treat the remaining hung-over guests, saving her the trouble of doing it herself. A small pot of tea and half a loaf of bread, and she was on her way through the halls again. On her way, she passed Lords Mitsukake and Chiriko, and noticing ruefully that they both looked to be in rather high spirits, furiously envied Meilan and Ying.  
  
"Of all seven, why do I get this one?" She muttered under her breath as she approached Tasuki's door. Rapping softly, she placed her ear close to the screen, listening for any sound of life. Not hearing anything, she rapped again one more time before a loud groan was heard. Sighing, she slid the screen aside and entered.  
  
"Bright...!" A muffled voice yelled from under a pile of pillows. Apparently, when she had opened the door, he had retreated to the blissful dark of the heavy silk covers.  
  
"If you'll come out, Lord Tasuki, I have some tea that will fix your headache." She coaxed him as gently as she could without sounding condescending. She didn't like him much, but that didn't mean she could be rude. He was still a guest, no matter how much he offended her.  
  
"Don't wanna..." He retorted childishly. "...head hurts." Reika sighed. She had to get him up, and she didn't have a choice.  
  
"Lord Tasuki, if you would please try. You'll be needed at a royal conference in an hour, and you can't go with a handover." She stepped closer to the large mound of what she assumed was Tasuki, hoping the scent to the warm tea would help lure him out. The pile of blankets merely became more compact. Reika used every ounce of control she had to resist smacking the idiot.  
  
"Go 'way..." He groaned at her. Reika was losing her patience.  
  
"Lord Tas-"  
  
"For Suzaku's sake, woman!" He roared, thought a faint 'ouch' followed the noise. However, that was the last straw. Reika had had enough. She stormed the remaining distance, tearing the blankets off of Tasuki's compact form. Grabbing him by his collar, she sat him upright.  
  
"You listen to me, Lord Tasuki. You have to meet with the Emperor in less than an hour." She thrust the tea into one of his hands. "You WILL drink that tea." She thrust the bread into the other. "You WILL eat that bread, and I will not hear another word about it!" She stormed to his wardrobe, pulled out the first clean robes she could find, and tossed them across the room to land haphazardly on his flaming hair. "Then you will bathe, put on a clean shirt, and meet His Highness in the audience chamber, do I make myself clear?" She leaned in front of him, eyes glaring into his. He blinked once or twice. "I said, do I make myself clear!?!"  
  
"Yes ma'am..." Tasuki winced back a bit, and Reika gave a satisfied smile as she gathered her tray and turned to leave.  
  
"Good. I trust you'll be more compliant from now on." She made her way towards the door. She heard a mumble behind her, and turned quickly. Tasuki gave a faint squeak and began jamming the food into his mouth to avoid getting yelled at again. Satisfied, she slid open the screen, exited the room, and closed it behind her.  
  
Once out in the hall, she leaned against the wall, sighing.  
  
"I am in so much trouble..."  
  
Notes: I've had this one done for a while, and have decided to leave it be. I wrote it so long ago that no amount of editing will change it, and it's a nice reminder of where I need to go with this story.  
  
Anyway, read on and crit yo... 


	9. The Reality of the Situation

A loud knock woke Sora unceremoniously from her slumber, and she groaned in a most unladylike manner at the sound, turning over and burying her head deeper in her coverlet. The knock sounded again, louder than before, and much to loud to ignore. Sleepily, Sora rose to answer it, seemingly caring nothing for her disheveled appearance.  
  
"What is it?" She mumbled. Meilan stood in front of her, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Sora, you...it's time to..." The child could barely speak, she was laughing so hard.  
  
"What on earth is so funny?" Sora frowned slightly, wondering what had the servant girl in such hysterics.  
  
"You have cream all over your face." She answered, almost deadpan, before bursting into another fit of giggles. Sora bolted back into her room, leaving the door open so Meilan could follow. She made her way to her mirror and gazed at her reflection. Pastry cream indeed adorned half of her face, as well as a good portion of her hair.  
  
"Damn..." Sora muttered, submerging her face in the wash water on her nightstand. "I'm going to kill Reijun next time I see him."  
  
"Oh, was he here last night?" Meilan giggled as she hid her face behind her palms. Sora raised her head indignantly, looking like a drowned bird.  
  
"Indeed not!" Sora sputtered, blowing her wet hair out of her eyes. "And even if he was, it's none of your business! You shouldn't be worrying about those things." She sat in front of her mirror, where she could fix her hair and keep an eye on Meilan at the same time. That girl could be so much trouble ... Swiftly, she ran a soft brush through her hair, smoothing out the wet tangles before sweeping it up and securing it with a simple silver comb. When she looked in the mirror again, Meilan's reflection was staring at her. "What is it?" Sora asked softly as she rose from her seat, more than half of her attention on donning her garments for the day. She rummaged to her wardrobe and slid a hand over a robe of soft red material, grateful that her higher rank allowed her the simple luxury of fine clothing. She pulled it off its hanger and began to dress.  
  
"Why do you look so different from the rest of us?" Sora dropped her robes as Meilan spoke, and blushed fiercely. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that I've asked everyone and no one will tell me." Suddenly, her shoes seemed to be the most interesting thing in the room, and she studied them fiercely. "I was just curious..."  
  
Sora bent over, retrieving her garment and seating herself on the edge of the bed, patting the soft coverlet and inviting Meilan to sit beside her. "Mei, my mother was a fine servant. So fine, indeed, that she was often placed at the service of the most important guests to ever stay at the palace during her lifetime. And one of those guests was my father. She was very much in love with him, and from what she told me while she was alive, her feelings were returned. When his stay at the palace had ended, he asked her to join him. To leave and return to his homeland as his wife. But she was bound to this life of service, and refused to run away from the palace and her duty like a coward. And so he left...and I was born some time after." Sora looked up from her hands to see Meilan staring directly at her.  
  
"So, you don't know who he is at all?" Tears were on the edge of her voice, but none dared to fall down her cheeks. "Didn't she ever tell you?" Sora sadly shook her head.  
  
"No. Perhaps she was afraid I would leave her too. I was all he left behind for her when he sailed away. All I know is that I resemble him and bear his name."  
  
"But that's not fair. Your mother loved him, right? What about love? Doesn't that mean anything? I'm sure if she had asked the Regent Empress she would have allowed your mother to go!"  
  
"Meilan, listen to me. In our line of work, there is no place for impossible love. We are meant to serve, not to love." Sora argued softly.  
  
"But what about Li Fan and Reiko. They were married and happy!" Meilan was on the verge of tears now. Sora couldn't blame her. There was a time in life when her station infuriated her as well, but she had overcome that. Calmly, she explained the situation as bluntly as she could to the young girl.  
  
"Li Fan and Reiko were both servants. Their love was allowed, and even encouraged, as it increased the number of palace born servants. But it is forbidden for women of our station to marry men of nobility. It simply isn't done. We are here to serve their needs, nothing more, and nothing less." She tried to find the most delicate way to put her next statement, but she feared no spoon of sugar would make it go down easily. "There are eve times where we have to pretend...to love them. In any way of their choosing. This is something that, well, that we are trained to do. You will be soon as well." As matter of fact as she tried to be, she could see she had frightened the poor girl. But this was something that she had to learn. Meilan was almost of the proper age now anyway, and it was only a matter of time before the guests would be allowed to ask for her as well. But poor Meilan, those terrible tears had finally started to flow.  
  
"No, tell me you're lying. It's not true. Please, Sora, tell me you didn't...that you've never..." She was unable to finish her statement and collapsed, crying, on Sora's bed. Silently, Sora moved to the girl's side, pulling her up into her shoulder and stroking her soft hair gently. Meilan sobbed until her eyes ran dry, and found her voice once more. "What happens if we refuse?"  
  
"We're cast out to the street." Meilan blanched, she didn't remember the streets well, but she knew that she didn't want to end up there. She swallowed audibly. "Did it hurt, Sora?" It was barely a whisper.  
  
"Oh no, dear." Sora sighed softly. "The first man I went to bed with was very gentle. Most noble men are. No, he was a fine gentleman, and very kind." Meilan sniffled a few times and looked at Sora again.  
  
"Lord Mitsukake won't ask for me, will he?" Fear loomed in her large black eyes, and Sora was more than happy to shoo them away. "I don't think so, dear. In fact, he seems to have taken quite a liking to you the way a brother would to a little sister." She scrubbed her eyes, allowing a small smile to brighten her tearstained face.  
  
"Really?" Sora nodded, smiling as well.  
  
"Of course. He was very worried about you last night. He seemed quite relieved when I told him you were resting safely. He thinks very highly of you, Mei. Now up with you, go wash your face and get back to work." She rose and helped the girl to her feet, sending her to her washbasin before shooing her out of the door. Swiftly, she poked her head back in the doorway.  
  
"Thank you, Sora." Meilan was smiling again, large and genuine.  
  
"You're welcome. Now shoo, and tell everyone I'll be up and about in a few moments." Sora called after her as she scurried down the halls and out of sight. She heaved a large sigh and returned to her room, dressing herself swiftly and checking herself once more in the mirror. As she sat, she pulled up the left sleeve of her garment, noting several pale scars running haphazardly across her upper arm. The faded memories of her first encounter with a man. She had felt terrible lying to the girl, but it was something she was compelled to do. Unfortunately, most noble men were indeed pigs, violent and slovenly. She almost wished that Lord Mitsukake could be Mei's first encounter, if only for the fact that she knew he would be kind. But no, he was too good of a man to take advantage of a young girl. For now, all Sora could do was keep Meilan safe and out of sight until she was strong enough.  
  
Dressed to satisfaction, Sora rose and strode purposefully out into the hall. The seishi would be free of their meeting soon and there was lunch to prepare.  
  
Notes: Whoa, two chapters in two days...how about it? Ok, just character development here. No seishi or anything, but this story isn't really about them anyway. But I promise, we'll get back to them eventually. And thank you to everyone who left reviews on chapter 8. They were appreciated.  
  
Enjoy...and critique yo! 


End file.
